Rnning Out Of Days
by RunningFromMyPast
Summary: After phantom planet. Danny was kindnapped and Tortured and now isnt the same. HE survived the torture but can he find his way out of his mind? DS


I do not own danny phantom and the song "Life of my own" is ownedmy 3 doors down.

Hello all of you. I know I have another DP FF out and two HP FFs but I really want to wirte this. OK, just to let you know In this 1st chapter Im putting it in Dannys POV. I don't think im that good with 1st person writing but Im just doing it for chapter one( I think) anyway, this one is going to be a very in dept one, so read at your own risk..

Running Out Of Days

Chapter 1: pain and love.

**Living risky,  
never scared, wander  
Closer to the edge  
Nothing valued think no fear,  
Always wondering why you're here**

It has been almost a week, maybe it has been 3 days, I don't really know. For all I now it could only have been a few hours. But its almost a week.I know it, I can feel it. I know what day today is. I'm not sure how I know but I do. Today is Sam's birthday. And I'm not here with her. She most likely hates me for it, and also hates mw for missing our date. I cant help it. I don't even know where I am, In a basement, I think, because there are no windows and there are boxes everywhere.

A loud sound like a door makes me freeze, I know that that sound means that he's coming. Footsteps, five more..three…two..The door opens and a small light enters the dark room. The man that brought me here knells down so he is face-to-face with me, his black eyes scare me, boring into mine. His breath is warm and thick, my sallow. HE gives a small evil smile before he stands and takes out a glowing green whip. I know what's coming. I close my eyes.

The loud 'whack' of the whip isn't anything compared to the pain it causes, the whip stings my bare back and because it has some kind of ghost force on it it burns through my skin like paper, making me scream in pain. Five more" whacks are heard, Five more marks are made. I know this is only the start.

**All your purposes are gone, nothing's  
Right and nothing's wrong  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain**

I feel like I'm on fire. My back burns from the whip. Tears are forming in my eyes from the pain. I slowly open my eyes, and I see the man standing over me, a smile on his twisted face. THE whip is gone, He know has nothing in his hands, that settles me down… for now.

"What's wrong, ghost boy? The big Hero can't take a little pain?" He's mocking me, I want to say something but I can't. It hurts to talk, I think I may not be able to I haven't talked in so long. HE just glares at me. Something's coming, I know it, "What? Not talking today? Fine. YOUr not eating either. I'll be back, I'm going to Lunch."

HE leaves me again, no food. I haven't eaten in almost four days, I don't remember what food tastes like. I' am dyeing… I know it .I miss Sam.

**Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms,  
Let me live and let me learn**

I can't sleep, I never can. Every time I Do it seems like he wakes me up, and every time its more painful then the next. As I hear his footsteps coming back down the stairs I brace myself for what is going to happen next. He opens the door and has some kind of a chain with him. HE comes over to me and unlocks the chains that keep me here. My hands fall down limply and he grapes them, tying the chain he was holding around them tight. HE forces me to stand but my leg feels likes its broke, I fall back to the ground. HE kicked me three times in the ribs, and them pulls me by the hair to stand.

"Fine, I'll do it the hard way." HE took a knife out of his pocket and I shook my head, whimpering and trying to break form his hold on he. HE just stands there and laughs. HE holds the knife to my neck, and I stop moving at once although I was still whimpering and I could feel tears falling from my eyes. HE threw me into the wall. HE then gasped my neck and threw me on the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I knew he had cut my back. I bit my lip, making blood come out. I then felt a pain in my broken leg and the knife cut clear across my leg and I screamed, not being able to take the pain. The pain was so much that I felt myself fading and soon everything became dark…

**  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll  
Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life**

I didn't know how long I had been out of it a couple of hours maybe , but when I woke up, my chest, my back, every part of my body was burning with pain and covered in blood. I couldn't move without a shock of pain going through my spine. The man saw that I had awoken and walked up to me. He sat me up so I could see the obsession in his eyes. He then pulled a chair up to me, I didn't even know the chair was there. HE picked he up by the hair, making me stand on one leg. HE pushed me down into the chair. He pulled out a glowing green robe. "ghost prove" HE said and tied my hands to the back of the chair. HE also tied my legs to the back legs of the chair. I whimpered and bit my lib so not to scream.

"It's been a week now. And I am going to call your family. I'm getting tired of you, And I think the world is missing you." HE had a strange look on his face, " I want you here when I do it. I'll put it on specker phone so you can hear…"

**  
**

**Looking forward, not behind  
Everybody's got to cross that line  
Free me now to give me a place,  
Keep me caged and free the beast**

I heard the ringing of the phone, my heart dropped. HE was behind me, a handful of hair in his hands. HE was holding my head back.

"Hello? IS this The Fenton household?" The man asked

"Hello?" It was mom, she sounded like she had been crying, "Yes, who is this?"

"I have your son." He said, he pulled my hair more, I didn't make a sound.

"You found Danny?" She sounded happy. My heart dropped. She didn't understand.

"No, you don't get it, do you? I have your son, yes but I also took your son. He is right here with me."

"WHAT!? Can I…I speck with him?"

"Sorry, no. HE wont speck. But if you don't believe me.." He had the whip again, he hit me across the face with it. I couldn't help it, I screamed, I could feel my mothers heart breaking.

**  
Falling faster, time goes by,  
Fear is not seen through these eyes  
What there was will never be,  
Now I'm blind and cannot see**

"Danny! Danny, what have you bone to him?!" She was crying, I could tell.

"YOU can come get him, I have no use of him anymore. Trace this call. Don't worry, you'll find him."

"Why…" Sam was in the background, I could hear her. I wanted to be with her.

"Listen, I wont be here when you come. But I will come again tomorrow, If hes still here, Then I will cut his neck open." HE shut the phone. HE took the kife and me arocss my face, he then tied the whip around my neck, making it hard for me to breath.

"I hope the y make it.." AND he lef me here. I blacked out.

**Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'  
Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice, **

I woke up slowly, I was lying down. My eyes hurt from the light. I could barely move and I was in pain. I felt someone squeeze my hand, I pulled away, turning my head.

"Hey." IT was Sam. My Sam. She had tears in her eyes. I lifted my hand and wiped th tear. I could feel tears starting to fall out of my eyes. Sam held my hand on her check, kissing it before placing back on my bed.

I opened my mouth but nothing cam e out, I licked my lips and tried again but Sam placed a fingerer over my lips, "Don't. The doctor said that your voice box was damaged. They have to fix it with surgery," I nodded. A shot of pain went t through me and I closed my eyes tight, my hand s gapping the bed sheets.

**  
Remember when this was my life  
Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn**

Sam moved the hair away from my face. I opened my eyes as the pain passed. She kissed my forehead softly and I smiled the best I could up at her, "Oh, Danny. What did he do to you?" SHE didn't say it like a question, just like something that had to be said. Her finger was still only lips and I bit it softly, just to give her some sign that he was listening. She closed her eyes, pulling her hand away. I smiled and she just gave a small sad one.

I wanted to tell her I had to. I took her hand in mine and she looked right at me, "S..sam." It came out horse, my voice wasn't my own, " S..sam, I love y..you."

I closed my eyes, sollowing hard, pain coming again. But I heard Sams voice, "Danny, I love you, too. Oh my god, I really do…"

**  
Now I'll follow my own way,  
And I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life**.


End file.
